


Some Fetishes Work

by wereleopard58



Series: Leather and Watches [1]
Category: Smallville, Torchwood
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 14:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen as opened a new office in Cardiff but something strange happens and his life gets entangled with Torchwood and one Ianto Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Fetishes Work

[](http://s18.photobucket.com/albums/b112/sg1fjm/?action=view&current=somefetisheswork.jpg)

Title: Some Fetishes Work

Author: wereleopard58

Rating: FRAO

Pairing: Ianto Jones/Oliver Queen

Summary: Oliver Queen as opened a new office in Cardiff but something strange happens and his life gets entangled with Torchwood and one Ianto Jones.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Smallville or Torchwood

Chapter One

Ianto Jones walked through the dark streets alone, he wasn't afraid he had seen the worst parts of life. In fact, he had lived them…

A man grabs him and drags him into an alley holding a gun. Ianto forced the smile away, he may not have his gun, but he still had his faithful stun gun with him.

"Give me your money" The man muttered his face covered in a ski mask.

Ianto slowly slid his hand into his pocket, and gripped hold of his weapon.

Suddenly an arrow hit the man in the shoulder and the man hit the ground.

A well built man slid down a rope dressed in black and green leather. Ianto looked him up and down.

"You are safe." The mysterious man said.

"Well thank you but I didn't need the help." Ianto pulled out his taser and lit it. "New around here are you?"

"I'm….visiting." Leather man said.

"Well enjoy your stay Mr….?" Ianto waved his hand.

"Green Arrow, and you are?"

"Well Mr Arrow it is very nice to meet you, I'm Ianto Jones." Ianto walked away and stopped. Turning around he looked at the tall interesting man. "Be careful, there are things around here that you would never have met before."

"I've seen a lot." The Green Arrow replied quickly.

"Cardiff is different trust me." Ianto smiled at him and left.

The Green Arrow stood and watched Ianto Jones leave there was something about him that stood out. What was different about Cardiff?

XXXXX

Oliver Queen sat down and smiled at the image of one Ianto Jones, he was a man he definitely wanted to get to know better and the best way to do that was a party.

XXXXX

Jack Harkness stared down at the computer screen and shook his head.

He headed into the main area of the hub and called everyone together.

"Well boys and girls we are invited to a party by Mr Oliver Queen CEO of Queen Industries." Jack announced.

"How did we get invites?" Owen mumbled.

"We are invited and we have to go as it is in Cardiff." Jack looked over at Ianto, things had just gone from bad to worse and there was nothing he could do about it.

Gwen smiled a party. She walked over to Jack. "So are we going as dates." She whispered. "Or as a group."

Tosh looked at Ianto and smiled. "As a group I think." Owen and Ianto agreed with her.

XXXXX

Torchwood Three stood looking around at the huge ballroom and towards them walked a tall stunning man with blonde hair.

"Hello I'm Oliver Queen." He smiled at them.

Jack smirked and winked at the other man. "Captain Jack Harkness."

Oliver nodded at him and then his eyes skimmed over the others as he said hello until they landed on Ianto.

"Ianto Jones isn't it?" Oliver asked.

"Yes it is, thank you for inviting us Mr Queen." Ianto said politely not able to take his eyes of the handsome man.

"Please call me Oliver." The blonde said smiling.

The two men just held each others hands and stared at each other.

Jack frowned as he watched the two men.

Chapter Two

Tosh grinned as she watched Ianto and Oliver, there was a definite attraction between the two men.

Jack glared he didn't like this one bit, since he had come back Ianto had ignored all his advances and it hadn't helped that John Hart had turned up.

Then of course there was the Gwen thing, Ianto had seen the footage of the two of them talking before he found out she was engaged. So Ianto had stopped their relationship and kept it purely business.

Ianto and Oliver let go of each others hands but continued to look at each other.

Owen looked at Gwen and shrugged his shoulders.

Oliver finally managed to tear his eyes away from the Welshman, he once again turned to the rest of the team.

"Please enjoy the rest of the evening. Ianto, would you like to accompany me while I mingle with the other guests?"

Ianto smiled. "I would love to." The two men walked off into the ballroom.

Jack looked at Gwen, Tosh and Owen. "What happened here?"

"Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries, billionaire playboy has the hots for our teaboy." Owen said with a smirk.

"Well it shows what great taste he has." Tosh said with a laugh.

Gwen turned and looked at Jack, a slight frown on her face at the jealousy he was showing. That was something new.

Gwen knew it was wrong but she loved the fact that she could have Jack's attention whenever she wanted, it made her feel special.

Jack took a step forward to join his Ianto but Gwen took hold of his arm.

"Don't…" She ordered.

Jack glared at her. "What do you mean don't?"

"Look at him Jack a handsome man has taken an interest in him, if you go over there all Neanderthal and order him away any chance you might have with him will be gone." Gwen said, it did hurt her to say these things but she also knew that Jack would never be hers.

"Gwen is right mate. Ianto will never forgive you if you embarrass him here and in front of one of most eligible bachelors in the world." Owen replied.

Jack shook his head at his team who he thought were friends and headed off to the free bar.

XXXXX

Ianto smiled enjoying himself immensely everyone that Oliver spoke to he introduced the Ianto to.

The young Welshman's knowledge of Cardiff became a great asset to Oliver as the continued working their way around the room.

Oliver bent his head to whisper into Ianto's ear. "Thank you Ianto."

Ianto turned his head they were nearly close enough to kiss. "What for?"

"Well, with your charming personality, gorgeous smile, sexy accent and your local knowledge I think some of these people are going to definitely do business with me." Oliver paused for a moment. "Maybe, I should take you to all my parties with me."

"Well outside Cardiff I don't think I would be off much help with the knowledge." Ianto said with a laugh.

"There are always around that, the rest of the list was all about you." The smiles left both of their faces as they continued to stare deeply into each other eyes.

XXXXX

Jack growled softly as he watched the two men. Gwen pulled him away to another group of people. The anger died away as he stared into her eyes. It would be so easy just to bend his head and kiss her. To forget all about Ianto and Oliver. Jack reached over and gently stroked her face.

Gwen knew it was to get back a Ianto but she couldn't help it. Her eyes closed and she leaned into the strong hand that had saved her life and held her when she was upset.

"Jack." She whispered and slowly lips met in a soft kiss.

XXXXX

Ianto blushed and bent his head. No one but Jack had ever looked at him like Oliver did. He took a deep breath and looked around to see where the others were. Then Ianto's eyes landed on them, Jack and Gwen, he felt a complete idiot at how he had been fooling himself. It was crystal clear that he had only been a substitute and obviously a poor one. He watched as Torchwood's version of Romeo and Juliet kissed.

Everything had been a lie, why would someone like Oliver be interested in him if he couldn't keep Jack happy.

Chapter Three

Oliver turned to look at Ianto, the smile fell from his face as he saw the hurt look on the other man's face. He followed Ianto's gaze until it landed on Jack and Gwen.

"Ianto, come with me." Oliver whispered.

Ianto looked up at him, it broke Oliver's heart to see such pain in such beautiful eyes. He made a promise that if anyone did that to this young man he would find them and make them pay whether it was as Oliver Queen business man or the Green Arrow.

At the moment he had more important things to do and that was to cheer up Ianto. He had wanted to seduce the young man but as the night wore on Oliver had gotten to know Ianto and liked him more as each second passed.

"What?" Ianto replied looking a little confused.

"Some air would do us good right about now." Oliver nodded to where Gwen and Jack were now looking at each other.

Ianto smiled sadly. "Thank you."

XXXXX

Gwen felt Jack's lips pull away, her eyes remained closed afraid that if she opened them that this would all be a dream.

Jack looked down at her, what had he done? He couldn't believe that he actually kissed her. He had thought about it but….why now?

Ianto Jones.

Jack wanted that connection you can have with someone when you kiss. He had wanted it to be Ianto but if not Gwen was a great choice there had always been attraction to them.

"Gwen…" Jack stuttered and watched as the petite brunette opened her eyes and he silently groaned with what he saw in them. Love. What the hell had he done.

"Jack." She whispered devouring him with one look.

"Where are the others?" He mumbled quickly looking around not seeing Gwen's face fall. What he did see was Oliver escorting Ianto out onto the balcony.

"Jack." Gwen frowned looking around.

"What the hell is Ianto doing?" Jack said to himself.

An overweight man in a tuxedo laughed. "Well I saw them looking at you to kiss I guess they figured that they would do the same but with a bit more privacy."

Jack closed his eyes in disbelief, he then turned to look at Gwen.

"Ianto saw us kissing." She sighed. Gwen had wanted Jack but she had never meant for this to happen or to break Ianto's heart. What a mess this had become.

Jack started to walk towards the door when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around in anger and standing there was Owen.

"Stay away from him Jack." Owen warned him. Tosh walked over and stood beside the doctor her arms held tightly across her chest.

"I have to…" Jack stopped as Owen tightened his grip.

"Jack leave Ianto alone all you keep doing is breaking his heart. I can't, I won't let you do it again." Owen glared at him.

"We won't let you do it again." Tosh said her voice very controlled but the fury in her eyes burned brightly, she turned to Gwen and shook her head. "How could you? We all went out together and talked you knew how Ianto felt and yet you do this."

"I didn't mean to, it just happened." Gwen said sadly.

"Ianto is too good a guy to have an idiot like you Jack and Gwen with friends like that who needs enemies." Tosh muttered and stormed off. Owen soon following her.

A tall muscular man listened to the exchange and walked away.

XXXXX

"You didn't need to do this Oliver." Ianto said as he stared out at the breath taking view.

"I wanted to Ianto, you looked hurt and needed five minutes to get yourself together. Lucky enough I was the man that could arrange it for you."

Ianto turned to look at the stunningly good looking man.

"Why did you want my company tonight?" Ianto asked curiously there were many more interesting people around the ballroom then him.

"As soon as I saw you I wanted to get you into bed." Oliver said smiling as he watched Ianto blush. "As the evening went on and I got to know you better that has changed."

Ianto smiled at him. "So you don't want to get me into bed now?"

"Oh no I want you in my bed in whatever position you want more so than ever but I want it with a clear mind and not a rebound thing." Oliver reached over and cupped Ianto's face. "I don't think one night would be enough for me."

Oliver dropped his hand and took a step back, he held out his hand and raised an eyebrow.

Ianto laughed and took hold of it. "Let's brave the lion's den once again my friend."

XXXXX

Jack and Gwen watched as a laughing Ianto walked back into the room hand in hand with Oliver Queen.

Jack sighed this nightmare was never going to end.

XXXXX

Jack glared as Ianto headed out for the night ever since the damn party Ianto was smiling and laughing and going out with Oliver 'bloody' Queen as 'just friends'.

"Friends right, he just wants to get into Ianto's pants." He mumbled.

"It has been a month Jack and Ianto is happy whatever happens between him and Oliver is between them. You had your chance and blew it." Tosh said with a smirk as she walked off.

XXXXX

Ianto headed into Oliver's house and standing in the hallway was a tall muscular man wearing nothing but swim shorts.

Ianto felt his mouth go dry he hadn't actually reached the man's face yet he was still stuck on the upper body and what an upper body it was.

"it's Ianto right." The mysterious man said.

Ianto shook his head and smiled. "Yes and you are?"

"You can call me AC I'm a friend of Oliver's."

Ianto shook AC's hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Well I was going to see if I could join the two of you for a swim." AC said looking down at the bag in Ianto's hand.

"Well as I told Oliver I'm not a strong swimmer."

AC's smile became bright. "Well I happen to be an excellent one I can give you some pointers while we wait for Ollie."

"I wouldn't want to put you out." Ianto stammered afraid to stand next to AC and Oliver when they where all in just swim wear. He took care of himself but he wasn't anywhere in their league when it came to having a hot body.

Chapter Four

AC stood looking over Ianto's body covered by a smart suit.

"I'll think you'll do fine." AC said with a smile.

Ianto bent his head not sure what to do with compliments. "I'd uhhh better get changed." He shrugged his shoulders and headed past AC giving him a quick smile as he went past.

AC watched Ianto leave, if only the suit jacket hadn't been in the way. "Can't wait for the swimsuit edition." He muttered.

XXXXXX

Jack sat at his desk holding a picture it was of him and Ianto. Tosh and taken when she had spotted them looking over the water. He remembered as if it were yesterday.

They had all gone out for a meal and a drink, he and Ianto walked hand in hand to the water and stared out at it. Jack smiled as the memories enveloped him.

The picture was of the two of them staring deeply into each others eyes. The kiss that followed had melted his heart, Ianto had found a way past all his defences. Now look at them, all he did was think about himself and it cost him the man he loved.

Jack took a deep breath he wasn't going to give up without a fight and it was time Ianto Jones and Oliver Queen knew that.

Captain Jack Harkness was out to win back his man.

XXXXX

A smile appeared on Oliver's face as he heard laughing. It looked liked AC was cheering Ianto up. As long as that was all he was doing.

In his tight swim trunks, a towel over his arm he headed to the swimming pool. His smile got bigger as he watched AC giving Ianto advice on swimming.

"Well you won't find a men who is better at swimming." Oliver called out.

Ianto turned with a smile on his face, as soon as he saw Oliver it faded. Ianto took a deep breath and licked his lips.

Oliver stared back at him he watched as Ianto's gaze darkened with desire.

AC looked at the two men he could feel the sexual tension in the air. If it had been anyone but Oliver he would have made a play for Ianto, there was just something about him that drew you in. He made you feel comfortable, that you could be yourself which was hard to do sometimes. The only problem was how did Ianto feel about having a huge secret about what he did? Could he deal with the strange and unusual?

AC wasn't sure!

XXXXX

Jack stalked to the SUV, Ianto was his and no one was going to take him away. He had to make the young man understand that Jack loved him with everything he was.

XXXXX

The three men laughed and joked in the pool.

"So AC how fast can you swim?" Ianto asked.

A strange look went between AC and Oliver. AC shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure." He muttered.

"Well we could time you I have a stopwatch on me."

AC and Oliver turned to him. "Why do you have a stopwatch?" Oliver asked curiously and watched Ianto blush.

"Well there are lots of things you can do with a stopwatch."

"Yes there is." Oliver's voice deepened as the numerous things his mind could come up with.

"So why do you like them Ianto?" AC asked.

"It's the button on the top." Ianto said with a serious face.

AC and Oliver shook their heads and dunked the Welshman laughing as they did so.

XXXXX

Jack knocked at the door of the large imposing building and waited until it opened.

"Hello my name is Captain Jack Harkness I need to talk to Ianto Jones."

The butler bowed. "If you would follow me sir." He said politely knowing that this man was the young master Ianto's boss and if had to do with work he was supposed to take them to them.

XXXXX

Ianto stood in the shallow end slipping he fell back into the arms of AC. The front of AC's body was plastered against the back of Ianto's. Oliver appeared in front of the looking concerned.

"Ianto are you ok?" Oliver asked.

AC with his arms still wrapped around Ianto's waist decided to have a little fun. He stumbled forward so Oliver would catch them both.

Oliver's hands went to Ianto's hips. Ianto had automatically placed his hands on Ollie's shoulders. The Welshman took a deep breath as he tried to control his desire. He was plastered in between two gorgeous men with amazing bodies and great personalities.

This was definitely going to fuel some fantasies.

"Ianto?" Jack called out.

All three men turned to look at him.

Jack opened and closed his mouth at the sight before him. All three of them were not wearing a lot and you couldn't fit a piece of paper in between their bodies and the worst thing of all was that their hands were on his Ianto.

Chapter Five

Ianto turned and froze as he saw Jack standing there watching them. AC and Oliver followed Ianto's gaze their hands tightened on their new friend. They had nothing wrong so they weren't going to let Jack make Ianto feel like they had.

Ianto tried to move away but he couldn't. AC bent his head and whispered into Ianto's ear.

"Don't act like we've done something wrong, we haven't. You are not with him anymore are you?"

Ianto looked over his shoulder and smiled. "No I'm not with him."

Oliver grinned with relief. "Captain Harkness can we help you with something?"

"I wanted to talk to Ianto…alone." Jack growled.

"We can talk later." Ianto's said politely this was his day off.

"We need to talk now." Jack's voice hardened.

Ianto's eyes glittered with anger. "Is it about work?" He asked coolly.

"No it isn't." Jack muttered wanting to pull Ianto away from the other two men.

"Then we have nothing to talk about Jack." Ianto looked at Oliver. "I don't feel like swimming anymore."

Oliver and AC let him go and followed him out of the water.

Oliver pressed a button on the wall, and then turned to look at Jack. He waited until the butler arrived. "Please escort Captain Harkness to the door."

"You can't do that." Jack replied.

"It's my home of course I can. Next time you come here to speak to my guest, it had better be about work and not to harass him. That is unacceptable."

Jack opened his mouth to answer.

"Captain Harkness this way please." The butler asked politely.

Jack was going to refuse but he saw the anger in Ianto's face, it was obviously that he had embarrassed him and it was not going to get him anywhere if he stayed and argued.

Ianto watched him go. "I'm sorry Oliver."

Oliver looked at him with confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because of Jack."

Oliver placed a hand on Ianto's cheek and gently stroked it. "It's not your fault Ianto. He wants you back I can understand that. Do you want to go back to him?"

"I do miss him but I can't go back to being down his list. I understand that…." Ianto paused realising what he was about to reveal, "that our job is the top of the list but I am below his past and Gwen. I can't do that anymore."

"Well don't, I'm here if you need me." Oliver smiled he dropped his hand away. All he wanted to do was lean forward and kiss Ianto but now was definitely not the right time.

XXXXX

Ianto smiled as he sat in the back of the limo being driven home. Oliver and AC had kept him occupied laughing and joking. It had finished with a wonderful meal. What was he going to do about Jack?

The young Welshman had no idea what he was going to do and knowing Jack his ex would not give up without a fight and Ianto was starting to get the feeling that Jack was going to lose and things at Torchwood were going to go downhill.

XXXXX

Jack sat at the bar with a scotch in his hand, he usually didn't drink, but he needed it

"Jack." Gwen walked over to him. "Are you ok?"

Jack glared at her. "Do I look ok?" He answered sarcastically.

"You can't make him be with you; maybe you should let him go?" Gwen said softly.

"I love him Gwen. If you think that I will feel like that for you it's not going to happen." Jack muttered downing his drink. "You better go."

Gwen frowned at him, it hurt to hear that he would never love her but that was just because he was in pain. "Why?"

Jack stared at her coolly. "I need someone to fuck and that is what I'm looking for."

Gwen looked at him this could be her only chance to be with Jack. It also could bring them closer together. "Then use me Jack." She knew that this was out of character for her but the need to feel him touch her was too much. Gwen knew Jack did have feelings for her the look and what he said when he found out that she was engaged. She saw the jealousy. Jack and Ianto may get back together or they may not.

Gwen had to take this one chance; it might be her only one.

Jack frowned he was sure he misheard. "What?"

"No one's at the hub let's go."

XXXXX

Ianto hummed as he headed to work. He was going in early because no one tidied up when he wasn't there.

The alarms went off as he entered and standing there was Gwen. He frowned she was never here this early.

Something was off.

That was when he noticed that she couldn't look him in the eyes and the buttons of her shirt were not done up correctly.

Chapter Six

Ianto took a deep breath a fought back the tears. There was nothing that Ianto could say. He was the one that told Jack it was over. What he did and with whom he did it with was no longer his concern.

Jack stood next to Gwen and opened his mouth to talk. Ianto took one look at the two of them pasted a smile on his face. "Good morning, I'll get the coffee started."

Jack massaged the bridge of his nose with his hand and shook his head. As soon as he had woken up with Gwen next to him Jack knew, it had been a huge mistake. He always did this but this time deep down he knew it had ruined the best thing he had.

Ianto Jones.

What was he going to do now?

XXXXX

Ianto wiped away the tears and took a deep breath. He felt as if he had driven Jack to this but maybe this was for the best. Ianto had started to have feelings for Oliver and he had been torn between the two.

Whatever happens between him and the billionaire whether it was for a week or longer he was going to see where it took him? Ianto wasn't stupid and didn't plan to rush into anything straight away but what happens happens.

XXXXX

Ianto headed out for the night, he had managed to avoid Jack and Gwen all day. Tosh followed him as soon as he left she was going to find out what was going on.

"Ianto," she called out and ran after him. When Ianto walked home, he had to walk down a dark and alley and Tosh was right on his heels.

He stopped and looked at her. "What happened?"

"Jack came over when I was at Oliver's he saw me in the pool with Oliver and AC."

Tosh shook her head. "What were you doing in the pool? Who is AC?"

Ianto laughed at her expression. "We were having fun, nothing happened and AC is a friend of Oliver's."

"And?" Tosh knew that there was more to this story.

"I came in this morning Gwen was already here and her top was not buttoned up correctly." Ianto shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh Ianto I'm so sorry." She pulled him into her arms and held him tightly.

"Can we join in?" A drunken male voice said from behind them.

Tosh and Ianto turned and looked at the group of men. Before either, one of them could say anything an arrow came through the air and hit one in the shoulder.

"Leave now." A digitized voice said.

Ianto tried to keep the smile of his face. He did like Oliver a lot but he had been having fantasies about the Green Arrow. Who wouldn't? A mystery man, a modern day Robin Hood.

It could be anyone under those glasses and that hood that was so much fun about fantasizing about him.

Tosh looked at Ianto and frowned at his smile. As soon as the men stumbled away a man in tight green, leather stood in front of them.

"Mr Jones we meet again."

"And once again we didn't really need your help but thank you."

Tosh watched as the two men stared at each other, at the moment she no longer existed. When they were, alone she was going to grill him about this Green Arrow and why the hell he hadn't told her about him before.

"Well I couldn't let anything happen to you could I." With a chuckle, the mystery man vanished into the night.

"Ianto you are going to by me a meal and tell me all about this." Tosh ordered linking their arms together.

Ianto laughed and nodded as the two of them continued their walk.

Up on the roof the Green Arrow watched them, he kept an eye on Ianto every night when he went home to make sure he got their safely.

XXXXX

Two months had past and it was coming up to Christmas. Jack frowned as he watched Tosh and Ianto laughing and joking. There was also a little Robin Hood figure that seemed to be a private joke.

All he wanted was Ianto back but in trying to keep him, all Jack had managed to do was drive him into the arms of someone else.

Tosh obviously knew what happened she kept both him and Gwen at a distance, Jack couldn't blame her.

Then, of course, there was Gwen who was trying to act like his girlfriend. He knew he was going to have to deal with this soon but he was currently avoiding it.

XXXXX

Ianto ran down the road as fast as his legs could take him chasing after a man who had been selling Weevils to private collectors. A gun blast echoed around him and the next thing he knew he was flat on his back with the Green Arrow.

"Are you ok Ianto?" Green Arrow asked.

Ianto took a deep breath trying to control his body as he looked up he saw some mistletoe. "You know, mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it."

The Green Arrow turned and looked at the sprig. He then looked back down at the man below him. "A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it." He whispered and slowly lowered his head, their lips about to touch.

"Ianto?" Jack called out from behind them.

Chapter Seven

The Green Arrow moves off Ianto, he holds out his hand and helping the other man to his feet.

Ianto stares at him still holding his hand. Jack coughs loudly behind them. The Green Arrow took out his weapon from his thigh holder and shoots it into the air. There was a thud from above.

The man in leather tugs at it to make sure it was secure. "Goodbye Ianto Jones." He whispers, turns around he looks at Jack and smirks.

Ianto can't help watch him as he disappears up into the darkness. Tosh arrives with the others just in time to see the Green Arrow leave she runs over to Ianto a huge smile on her face.

"Ianto who was that?" Jack asks coolly.

Ianto turns and glares at him.

"He's called the Green Arrow." Tosh answers.

"How do you know him?" Jack wants to know ignoring Tosh his eyes remain on the young Welshman.

"He has saved me a couple of times." Ianto mutters crossing his arms across his chest defiantly.

"It seems recently you've been making a lot of new friends." Jack's voice is full of jealousy.

Gwen looks over at him confused she had thought that things were changing between the two of them. That maybe they could be together.

"Looks like it." Ianto shakes his head and sighs but can't help the smile that appears when he looks over at Tosh.

XXXXX

"Hey Amigo." Bart says with a grin as Oliver walks in.

AC stands and waits to find out why Bart had been asked to come.

"There's something strange going on here in Cardiff. You hear all these strange things and it all revolves around something called Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" Bart asks scrunching up his face. "Well that's a weird name."

"Have you asked Ianto about it?" AC asks.

"Ianto is involved somehow, I have this feeling plus the way he reacts when he's attacked." Oliver mutters.

"How's that?" AC watches Oliver.

"Well, there really isn't any reaction. It seems like he's used to it."

Bart watches the two men. "Who's Ianto?"

"Ianto is…." Oliver stops and thinks about the young Welshman and smiles.

"Ahhh so that's the way it is." Bart smirks.

Oliver turns and glowers at him. "Chloe is going to do what she can, any info and maybe trying to hack in."

"When do I get to meet Ianto?" Bart asks.

"He'll be at the Christmas party." Oliver whispers as he stares out the window praying that Ianto is one of the good guys.

XXXXX

Jack stalks into the hub. "Ianto my office now."

Ianto turns and looks at Tosh who shrugs her shoulders. Jealousy was definitely not a good look on Jack or Gwen.

XXXXX

"You bellowed Jack." Ianto says politely.

"What the hell is going on with you?" Jack yelled.

Ianto opens and closes his mouth. Taking a deep breath he steadies himself. "You mean the fact that I am not being your lap dog, someone at your beck and call."

"This is all Oliver Queen's fault you weren't like this before he came around." Jack mutters.

"This has nothing to do with Oliver, it's how you treat me. I understand that I am below Torchwood what we do is important work but when your past and Gwen fucking Cooper is above me in your priorities. I can't do that any more."

"You know that's not true Ianto." Jack's voice deepens he slowly rubs Ianto's shoulder. "You know what you mean to me." With that Jack bent his head and kisses Ianto slowly deepening the kiss.

Ianto places a hand on Jack's chest and pushes him away. "What you can't give Gwen a quick call when you want someone to fuck." He says softly. "That is my point Jack, this is all you want from me then for me to run after you and make coffee." Ianto walks away and stops. "Jack I will do my job at Torchwood to the best of my abilities but you and I that is finished with. You can have the person you always wanted, Gwen."

XXXXX

Gwen glares at Ianto as he walks past. Jack was hers, wasn't he?

Jack stands and watches as Tosh and Owen heads over to Ianto. His gaze falls on Gwen who smiles lovingly at him.

What the hell had he done?

Ianto was his, had always been there for him. No one was going to have his Welshman. Jack was going to have to do something to ruin the image of one Oliver Queen that is who his greatest competition is.

XXXXX

The ballroom glitters with Christmas decorations ladies in elegant evening gowns and men in tuxedos. Ianto fiddles with his bow tie what was wrong with him before Jack he had never been interested in men before now there was two, well if you count AC three. There had been some very interesting fantasies involving him and water, some of them had Oliver added into the mix as well. Mostly it had been dreams about Oliver or the Green Arrow.

"it's straight Ianto." Oliver whispers in the shorter mans ear.

Ianto turns and smiles brightly at the billionaire. "Thanks." The younger man ducks his head and blushes slightly.

"Dance with me?" Oliver holds out his hand.

XXXXX

Bart smiles as he watches Oliver and his mouth falls open without saying a word he heads over to the woman that had grabbed his attention.

"Hello senorita can I have this dance." Bart asks.

Tosh blinks nervously at him. "Uhhhh ok." She says quietly.

XXXXX

Oliver holds Ianto tightly and looks up; the other man follows his gaze and notices the mistletoe each man stares at it in a world of their own.

"You know, mistletoe can be deadly if you eat it." Oliver whispers.

"A kiss can be even deadlier if you mean it." Ianto replies suddenly stuttering to a stop realising who Oliver Queen was.

The Green Arrow.

Chapter Eight

Oliver opens and closes his mouth.

"Oliver?" Ianto queries the blonde billionaire.

"We need to talk don't we?" Oliver sighs.

"I think we do." Ianto follows Oliver into an empty room.

"I hate to ask this Ianto but you can't tell anyone. I'm not sure how you feel about secrets."

Ianto laughs softly. "You're secret is safe with me. To be honest it does make me feel better."

"Why?" Oliver asks intrigued.

"Jack was the only man that I had ever been attracted to in until the Green Arrow and then you." Ianto shuts his mouth quickly realising what he had just said.

"So you're attracted to me are you?" Oliver slowly saunters towards Ianto.

"Uhhhh." Ianto stutters and blushes.

"Well I'm glad because I thought you were attractive the first time I saw you."

"When you were the Green Arrow?" Ianto watches Oliver nod. "Was that why we invited to your party?"

"You intrigued me and I wanted to get to know you better."

Oliver brushed his hand across Ianto's cheek and slowly bent his head.

"Oliver." Ianto whispered.

XXXXX

Gwen smiled as she walked over to Jack and placed her arm through his.

Jack looked down at her and frowned. "Gwen?"

"I thought maybe we could think of this as a…." Gwen took a deep breath. "Date."

"Gwen." Jack took a deep breath. "Things have gotten out of hand. What happened between us shouldn't have, I was jealous that Ianto had pulled away and was flirting with someone else."

Gwen kept the smile on her face. "I did realise that Jack, I'm not stupid but you're going to have to move on you're not going to get Ianto back." Gwen pulled her arm away and headed towards one of the waiters. She grabbed a glass of champagne and turned back to the man she wanted. "Ianto can't have you back."

Jack looked back out at the dance floor and watched as Oliver and Ianto stared deeply into each others eyes. He frowned as Oliver suddenly looked shocked and then the two of them of them headed towards a door.

"What's going on?" He whispered as he took a step forward.

Owen shook his head and took hold of Jack's arm. "Don't Jack."

Jack turned and glared at him. "Let me go Owen."

"Don't you think you've hurt him enough?" Owen's voice was cool but simmering anger was easily seen in his face.

"I want to make it up to him, to show him how much I love him."

"Let him be with Oliver."

"Never." Jack growled and pulled out of Owen's grip.

XXXXX

"Ianto." Oliver whispered as he pressed his lips against the shorter man.

Ianto's eyes closes and he opens his mouth as he feels the billionaires tongue tangle with his. Oliver wraps his arms around the Welshman's waist and pulls him against his own body. He felt Ianto's arms go around his neck and fingers tangle in his hair.

Oliver can't believe this is finally happening he taste and explores Ianto's mouth memorising every little detail. He slowly slides one had day to cover Ianto's arse trying to get even closer to the man that had been the lead in his fantasies.

Ianto moaned and gripped hold of Oliver's hair tighter. Jack had always been the one in control, he never felt confident to do that himself but with Oliver, with this gorgeous man he felt the need to.

Oliver groaned and pushed his erection trying to get some friction to find a release as Ianto took control. It made his gorgeous man even more attractive and Ianto was his, just like he belonged to the other man.

XXXXX

Jack opened the door standing there he gaped and his heart shattered into a million pieces. He couldn't believe that the man he loved was kissing someone that wasn't him.

Chapter Nine

Jack felt intense anger and stormed into the room pulling Ianto out of Oliver's arms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Ianto?" Jack shouted.

Ianto stared at him in shock. Oliver moved next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Ianto?"

"Don't you dare fucking touch him." Jack growled.

"Jack what the hell, what I do and who with has nothing to do with you any more." Ianto yelled.

"Where you always such a slut?" Jack winced internally wishing that he could have taken those words straight back.

Oliver coolly looked at Ianto, but before he could do anything Ianto moved forward and punched Jack in the face.

"How dare you." Ianto growled. "You know you were the first man I ever had been with. If you can't control your jealousy I can't work at Torchwood anymore."

The young man stomped off back to the party closely followed by Oliver.

The blonde took hold of his arm before he made it out of the room. "Ianto, are you ok?"

Ianto looked at the man he had loved completely rubbing his chin.

"I never thought he would act like that. I guess I don't know him as well as I thought. I'm sorry Oliver."

"For what Ianto? For kissing me or for it being interrupted?" Oliver hoped it was the latter.

Ianto smiled, his eyes darkening with the memory. "The interruption, maybe we can try it again."

Oliver ran his thumb across Ianto's lips. "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." He glanced over at Jack and sighed. "But not tonight."

"No, not tonight but we can try and enjoy the rest of the party right?" Ianto took hold of Oliver's hand a led him out.

Jack watched the two men go, if he kept pushing he was going to lose Ianto completely but he wasn't sure if he could ever let go.

"Jack?" Gwen said as she opened the door. "Oh my god." She ran to his sides. Her heels echoing in the room as she got to his side. "What happened?"

"I saw Oliver and Ianto kissing, I said some things and he hit me."

"Ianto hit you?" Gwen managed to keep the smile of her face. She wasn't going to do anything to split them up. Jack was actually doing that all by himself.

Gwen helped Jack to his feet. "Come on Jack." She pulled him out and onto the dance floor wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jack felt numb not taking much notice of anything but Ianto and Oliver walking and talking to people hand in hand.

Just like a couple…

What was he going to do?

Gwen pulled back and saw the lost look in Jack's eyes. She pulled his head down and kissed him.

"Let's get out of here." Gwen whispered.

"Gwen that's not a good idea." Jack whispered.

"Let me comfort you Jack." Gwen moved her hand down Jack's body and felt him harden beneath her hand.

Jack glanced up and watched as Oliver whispered in Ianto's ear. His ex-lover had his eyes closed and was leaning towards the other man. He wanted that to be him and Ianto, that was all he wanted. Jack was about to tell Gwen no when he saw Ianto move forward and peck Oliver on the lips in front of everyone, in front of him. That was more intimate than the kiss he had already seen.

"Let's go." Jack grabbed Gwen's hand and pulled her to the exit.

XXXXX

Ianto sighed as Jack left. He was moving on and was looking forward to what would happen with Oliver even it was only a quick thing. Jack was going to self destruct. Why didn't he find someone else to screw, someone who was not in love with him. Gwen was not going to let Jack go. It was going to be bundles of fun at work, not.

"You ok?" Oliver asked wrapping an arm around Ianto's waist.

"Actually I am." Ianto said with a smile.

XXXXX

Owen shook his head he was the odd one out. Tosh was dancing with a young man who was making her laugh, Ianto was with Oliver and Jack had left with Gwen. He knew what those two where up to.

He looked down at his phone that was connected to the hub it was his turn to keep and eye on it. There was no way he was going to head back there, if they were needed the SUV was ready to go.

"Time to head home and wait." He mumbled to himself.

XXXXX

Ianto smiled as he sat on his sofa with his feet up. There was so many things that he wanted to do to Oliver Queen but after the scene with Jack it would have been wrong to do it tonight.

His mobile started to ring making him jump. "Yes Owen, ok I'll be waiting."

XXXXX

Oliver stood smiling at the image of the two of them kissing that had been camera's in that room so he got the best frame and copied it.

He loved it when Ianto took control, fantasising what Ianto would be like in bed.

There was a beeping from his computer. Shaking his head he walked over and clicked a button.

"Oliver I have something for you." Chloe said with a grin.

Oliver smiled back watchtower never let them down.

XXXXX

Ianto and Owen had split up they couldn't get hold of Tosh. Gwen and Jack weren't answering and the two men knew what they were doing.

Ianto traipsed through the streets of Cardiff gun in hand when suddenly he was pushed to the ground by an very angry Weevil.

XXXXX

The Green Arrow saw a man being attacked by something. He aimed and fired the creature collapsed onto the man below. Running over he moved the monster and was about to ask the man how he was.

"Ianto?" Oliver asked helping him to his feet and noticing the gun in his hand.

"Oliver," Ianto opened and closed his mouth.

"What is that?"

"Well that's a Weevil."

"A Weevil?" Oliver frowned.

Ianto shook his head. "It's an alien. I chase aliens"

Chapter Ten

"Ianto what the hell is going on?" Oliver asked.

Ianto sighed and shook his head. "Oliver I…"

"Hey Ianto have you….." Owen called out as he joined his friend and saw that he had company.

"Ok what is going on?" The Green Arrow asks the two men.

Ianto and Owen look at each other. "Look mate we don't know you so we don't have to tell you shit." Owen glared at the man in green leather.

Green Arrow looked over at Ianto who shrugged his shoulders. He pushed back his hood and took of the glasses.

"Hello Owen." Oliver said after clicking off the voice box.

"You're the Green Arrow?" Owen asked redundantly.

Ianto laughed. "No Owen he's not, he just likes to dress up in green leather."

Owen glares at Ianto. "Him and his green leather and you and your stopwatches you are made for each other."

"See Ianto, Owen thinks we belong together." Oliver says with a grin.

"Oliver now is not the time." Ianto replies smiling deeply into Oliver's eyes.

"Ok teaboy is right we need to discuss the next move."

"Teaboy?"

"Not now Oliver." Ianto shakes his head.

"So you chase aliens?" Oliver asks.

"And you run around playing Robin Hood, where are your merry men?" Owen laughs. "Come on let's get back to the hub. We'd better let Jack know."

"Couldn't we stay out a little longer?" Ianto shrugs his shoulders.

Owen looks at him with confusion then it dawns on him what Ianto is talking about. He'd rather not walk in on Gwen and Jack either.

"Well we can't take the jolly green giant here with us to the pub." Owen points to Oliver.

"Why don't we head back to my place and when you think it is the right time we can head to the ummm 'hub' is it?" Oliver offers.

Owen shrugs his shoulders there wasn't much they could do. "Ok let's drug our friend and stick him in the back of the SUV."

A mobile starts to ring Ianto pulls it out of his pocket. "Hey Tosh, no Owen and I are headed back to Oliver's." He paused. "Well not until we get a call from Gwen or Jack so we know it's safe. They went there together." He waited for a moment. "Tosh I don't think they're playing tiddlywinks, yeah or maybe naked hide and seek we'll see you there."

Ianto hung up his phone. "So…"Owen started to talk.

"No dirty jokes Owen ok."

Owen smirked and mimed zipping his mouth.

XXXXX

Jack stretched and looked down at Gwen, he didn't know why he kept doing this. What the hell was wrong with him?

Reaching over he grabbed his phone and saw the missed calls from Owen, Ianto and Tosh. It looked like him and Gwen had truly messed up by not being available. Jack dialled a number and placed the phone by his ear.

XXXXX

Owen sat with a book in hand now and again glaring at the phone waiting for the damn thing to ring. He looked up and smiled Tosh had fallen asleep on one of the sofa's and when Bart walked in he ran out and grabbed a cover for her.

Bart definitely had a crush on Tosh and from what she said he made her laugh and feel young. That had happened to her for quite a while. His gaze then landed on Ianto and Oliver. The billionaire had his arms wrapped around Ianto and his friend's head was on Oliver's shoulder.

They had all been through a lot but Ianto had always been the one that had all the shit thrown at him and mostly by him. Then things changed Ianto became happier more confident.

Then Jack messed it all up and Gwen how could she do that too Ianto she knew how he felt about Jack.

They way they had been treating Ianto made them perfect for each other. Then came Oliver Queen, a man who could get Ianto anything he wanted. Who understood about helping people and had a secret life. The two of them seemed right together. Owen only hoped that Oliver was not stringing him along, the young Welshman deserved some happiness.

His mobile let out a loud shrill and vibrated across the table waking everyone up.

"Ok we're on our way back with company." Owen shook his head. "Jack shut up and make sure you and Gwen are dressed as I said we have company."

XXXXX

Gwen watched Jack as he paced walking over to him she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look love they will all be here soon." Gwen said kissing him on the cheek.

Jack froze in horror. "Gwen uhhh," he stuttered for a moment. "You do remember that we're not in a relationship. We're friends and what happened may not happen again. It was just our friendship but with benefits." He shook his head knowing that it came out completely wrong.

"Friends with benefits." Gwen repeated slowly she was sure there was more between them. "We're just fuck buddies?"

"Gwen I told you before we got back here that there was nothing more to us and you said that was fine, that all you wanted to do was comfort me." Jack repeated getting angry.

Gwen looked at his face and realised that she was pushing and all that would do was to drive him away. ""Fine." She said sulkily.

The large circular door rolled open and in walked Tosh, Owen, Ianto and ….

Oliver Queen

"What the fuck is he doing here?" Jack asked.

"He saved Ianto's life." Owen said.

"Again." Tosh added helpfully it was so cool that Oliver was the Green Arrow.

Jack frowned and looked at Gwen, she shrugged her shoulders having no idea what they were talking about either. "What do you mean again when were you in trouble."

Ianto turned to Oliver and smiled. "Oh he didn't save me as Oliver Queen."

Jack had this sick feeling in his stomach and was praying that this conversation was not going to go where he thought it was going.

"What?" Gwen asked even more confused.

"I didn't save Ianto like this, I was much more creatively dressed." Oliver said laughing.

Gwen's face was blank having no idea what they were talking about.

Owen chuckled. "This man has a kink for green leather," he waited for a moment. The look on Gwen's face did not changed. "He's the Green Arrow."

"Oh." Gwen nodded her head. "He's the Green," she paused and pointed to Oliver. "He's the Green Arrow, him really."

"Well it's not that much of a shock." Oliver muttered feeling insulted.

Ianto walked over and pecked him on the lips. "I think you look sexy as either Oliver Queen or the Green Arrow."

"Well that's all that matters." Oliver mumbled against Ianto's mouth.

"Ok stop that and get the retcon." Jack ordered.

"Don't you dare Jack." Ianto glared at him.

"Why not that is what we do." Jack muttered.

"I was never retconned after Torchwood One. Gwen made sure Rhys wasn't and to be honest I don't trust you."

"What the hell do you mean by that Ianto?" Jack growled.

"How do I know you want wipe my memory completely of Oliver and before all our problems started so I end up with you."

"I wouldn't do that. It's all your fault poisoning him against me." Jack glared daggers at the blonde.

"No Jack you did that all yourself." Ianto took a deep breath. "I can't keep doing this." The young man turned and heading off back up to the plaza before anyone could say anything Oliver was close behind him.

Owen turned to Jack and shook his head. "You just couldn't leave it could you? If he leaves it's all on your head."

XXXXX

"Ianto." Oliver called out catching up with him.

"I can't keep doing this but what am I going to do now." Ianto said sadly.

"I do have an idea." Oliver said quietly he knew what he was going to sound odd because they hadn't really dated or talked about their future together, if in fact they had one.

"I'm not going to be your bit on the side." Ianto crossed his arms but there was a smile on his face to let Oliver know that he was only joking.

"That's not what I mean." Oliver paused. "I wouldn't mind the sex but no a job offer, if you're interested?"

"What is it?" Ianto asked intrigued he needed something. He felt at a loss not knowing where the future was going before this he had Torchwood and Jack. Now after everything he had neither. A job prospect would be great right about now and maybe that meant that Oliver wanted him too.

"Well it's kind of two jobs, there is this group called Isis that helps people with abilities it's run by Chloe Sullivan." Oliver took a deep breath. "She also helps with uhhh the other job. She could use the help and your are useful to have around." He paused for a moment. "That's how I found you chasing the Weevil. She hacked into the SUV's computer system and managed to follow you." Oliver shrugged his shoulders.

Ianto smiled and shook his head, in so many ways the two teams were so much alike. "Could you tell me more about both please and I also need to get a visa, somewhere to live, bank accounts so much to do if I accept."

"See Ianto there is one good thing about having lots of money, you can get things done and get them done quickly. I was wondering with you moving over there maybe we could try dating?" Oliver fidgeted on his feet.

Ianto took hold of Oliver's face and kissed him. "I like the sound of that."

XXXXX

Jack glared at the screen that had Ianto and Oliver on it, they had been up their for hours holding hands and kissing. They even seemed to have a conversation with someone on the phone. He needed talk to Ianto, alone. He had to show Ianto they he could change, that he would change.

The two men on the screen stood and headed back to them. Jack waited as patiently as he could until they arrived. He had no idea what he was going to do next, but he had to do something.

As soon as he saw the circular door open he headed to the main part of the hub the alarms going off and the flashing of the lights he knew that they had arrived.

They had a hell of a doorbell at Torchwood Three.

"Ianto I." Jack stopped when Ianto held up his hand.

"I'm leaving." Ianto said simply.

"You're what?" Jack repeated hoping and praying that he had misheard.

"I'm leaving and moving to Metropolis."

"You're not! What if he dumps you? You can't move for him? You've just met him." Jack yelled.

"I am not leaving to be with him, I'm doing it for me and if things don't work out between Oliver and I then they don't. I can't stay here and I definitely don't want to go back to a normal life. With Oliver's opportunity I get to leave but still do something interesting and I think that we could combine our information it would help out."

Tosh felt her heart break a little but she knew it was best. "Ianto."

Ianto smiled at her. "Hey we're keep in touch and Chloe looks forward to talking to you especially about computers and some of the things that you have set up."

"Really?" Tosh said with a smile. "Who's Chloe?"

"She is the person that I will be mostly working with."

"Not Oliver?" Jack asked.

"Well, we will be but I won't see him much during business hours, but I definitely will after that."

"Ianto would you care to officially date me?" Oliver asked with a smile with over the top politeness.

"I'd love to." Ianto said laughing.

Jack had taken Ianto for granted and lost him not only from his personal life but also his professional one. His heart shattered, looking away his gaze landed on Gwen.

He knew that she was going to try and win him but that wasn't going to happen not any time soon. His chest ached, there was a gaping hole in his heart where Ianto use to reside. He had to earn back Ianto's trust and maybe he could win back his love after all Jack had all the time in the world.

XXXXX

The rain fell heavily outside the hitting the panes of glass heavily.

Oliver sat across from Ianto in the restaurant in Cardiff, he had put everything in motion they just were waiting for the paperwork so had stayed getting to know the other man better. With everything that had happened he had not pushed the relationship to get more physical. Ianto was not ready for that and he didn't want to ruin anything. It was hard because Jack was trying to win him back.

All it seemed to do was push Ianto towards Oliver more. The billionaire couldn't believe how he's feelings for Ianto had grown in fact he was falling in love with him.

Ianto watched Oliver and smiled he wanted to be with him so very much but now was not the time and he didn't want it to be in Cardiff. He wanted their first time to be purely theirs. He wanted them to be together as a couple.

Ianto laughed as he thought of the advert. "We want to be together."

Oliver frowned at him. "What?"

Ianto laughed. "Never mind it was just something I remember from the telly about wanting to be with someone. Oliver I do want you, very much so. It's so hard." Ianto glared playfully at the blonde as he laughed. "You know what I meant. I don't want any doubts in your mind that it is YOU I want and Cardiff has so many memories good and bad."

"I do understand Ianto and having to get to know you better is worth it." Oliver reached out and took hold of Ianto's hand.

XXXXX

Jack stood watching the two men laughing and joking sharing sweet kisses and feeding each other food.

He felt cold to the bone and it had nothing to do with the pouring rain that drenched him. His coat heavy as it soaked up the water. Hair plastered to his face as droplets of rain water ran down his cheek mingled in with the tears that fell. He was overwhelmed with grief of what he had lost. Hopefully one day Ianto would forgive him and they could at least be friends.

He hoped.

He prayed.

This was the one regret he knew that would wake him up in the middle of the night and bring him to tears remembering what he had lost and the memories would flood his mind like a dam breaking. Ianto laughing, their first kiss, Ianto's first time.

Jack couldn't believe how he taken the younger man for granted at his age he should have learnt all these lessons and not keep making the same mistakes.

"Those who do not learn from their mistakes are doomed to repeat them." Jack whispered as he walked away.

XXXXX

2 months later

Oliver walked into the watchtower and smiled as he watched Ianto hand Chloe her coffee. This was the first time they had met and he just wanted to make sure that Ianto was ok.

"Thanks Ianto." She whispered this was the first coffee she had by her new co worker. Chloe took a mouthful, it was orgasmic. "Ianto marry me."

The End


End file.
